Ingrown Toenail Surgery
Ingrown Toenail Surgery is an independent flash game where the player simulates a surgery involving ingrown toenails. It is a point and click game that depicts the surgery in cartoony graphics. This video was uploaded on February 26th, 2015 and was the 239th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Sydney, and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls reading the name of the game and do not have a good feeling about it, Mariya getting a feeling that it's going to make her cringe. Renae comments that she likes how the game appears cute and fun, as the girls begin the game. A graphic warning appears, Mariya and Sydney not being thrilled and prepare themselves. The girls are introduced to their patient, Molly, Renae finding it humorous. The girls then are asked where they should do the surgery, Mackenzie looking confused as to which is the right room. The girls choose the correct room and see the toes, Mariya not liking it and Renae jokingly tells Molly that her feet look bad and feels sorry for her. They begin the surgery, Mariya choosing to do the left foot first, whilst the others start with the right foot. The girls take the tongs and sponge, Renae saying that the sponge looks like a cotton ball to her, and wipe the toe with Dettol. The girls then put the toe ring on the toe, Mackenzie finding it interesting that they're putting accessories on the toe. The girls then take the scalpel and cut the nail bottom side first and immediately cringe, Mackenzie gagging and saying that she wasn't prepared. Sydney covers her eyes, not wanting to watch it, and in disbelief that she has to play the game. The girls take the scalpel again to cut the top of the nail, Sydney saying that it's like her worst nightmare. The girls are grossed out by this, as they have to take the scalpel again and cut the middle of the nail, Renae asking why the game is doing this to her. Mackenzie looks on in disgust, as Mariya and Sydney cringe at the scalpel going into the nail. Afterwards, the girls take the tongs, Sydney already knowing and preparing herself for what's going to happen, as they watch in pain as the entire nail comes off. The girls take the pedicure and clean the bloody toe, they watch in disgust as the pedicure scrape on the bare toe, Sydney cringes and says that it's not what pedicures are like, while Mariya comments that it had to be painful. Sydney wonders what the girl had done to her feet, jokingly telling Molly to take care of her feet. The girls take the cleaner and cream to massage into the toe, Sydney asking if they can give the patient a fake nail, as the girls finish it off the surgery by covering it with plaster. However, they are not done as they still have the other foot to do, much to their dismay. Renae comments that it is torture, while Mariya curiously tries to grab the wrong item. The girls then do the same procedure as before and give similar reactions. Mackenzie comments that she is still not a fan of the scalpel cutting into the nail, saying that it is the toe nail that she has a problem with not the blood. Sydney covers her eyes and says that it's like a train wreck. They get to cutting the middle of the nail, Mariya saying that the fact that she can see the scalpel through the nail makes it worse. They then rip the nail out, Mackenzie doing so enthusiastically, while Sydney refuses to watch. The girls finish off the surgery, Sydney saying that if the patient is awake through the whole surgery, the doctor better have given her some good drugs. They apply the plaster and have completed the surgery, Mariya joking that both of Molly's feet and face looks pretty now. Trivia *Ingrown Toenail Surgery marked Mariya's 100th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Mackenzie Category:2015